


Was I a Monster From the Start?

by Iemon_tree



Series: currently hyperfixating on the dream smp [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Tags to be added as fic progresses, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), anyway onto the real tags, but ive been hyperfixated on this, gross why are their first names part of the tag too, i told myself to never write rpf and yet here i am, ill add more characters as they show up, kind of? i mean he grows horns and its kinda gross LMAO, my morals and my brain are at war, shipping them with adults thats so fucking NASTY, sorry for rambling in the tags but like. these are minors why are you, these are characters i keep telling myself, theyre best friends ur honor, tubbo has horns what will he do, u see i hate myself for writing rpf, wilbur isn't...insane hes just having a rough time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iemon_tree/pseuds/Iemon_tree
Summary: It all began with a golden apple. Tubbo didn't realize the consequences. Well, he supposes, neither did Eve.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, if you ship real people i'm boiling your kneecaps, no. no. no., this is all platonic you nasty fuckers
Series: currently hyperfixating on the dream smp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007283
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Was I a Monster From the Start?

**Author's Note:**

> i made a whole new ao3 account for this because i do not need anybody knowing who i am  
> no clout for me please  
> this is just entirely self-indulgent and to get shit outta my head because hyperfixation  
> anyway so tubbo's gonna have a ruff time in this because...projection  
> if ur a shipper please stay as far from me as possible, this is strictly platonic. i'm serious. if there's any sort of affection, it's strictly platonic. friends can be affectionate and have it NOT be romantic, don't be fucking gross.   
> peace and enjoyyyy

It began with a golden apple, shimmering purple with enchantments. He stares at the offered fruit, stories of perilous adventures searching for such an apple swirling in his head. Omens of bad fortune, of strength so powerful it would kill one. Of one bite of the apple stripping away your mortality. 

So, it makes sense that he would hesitate. 

“Well?” the man in front of him prompts. “Aren’t you going to take it? You didn’t have breakfast _or_ lunch.” 

While the statement is true, Tubbo finds it odd that Schlatt even knew that to begin with. His tendency to skip meals is usually caused by brewing anxiety that makes him nauseous. Nonetheless, Tubbo replies in a tentative tone, “What...why are you giving me this? What will it do?”

“You’re just full of questions today, aren’t you, Tubbo?” He hates the way his name slides off the tongue, a sickening pair of syllables that fills him with dread. “Well, to answer your questions: I want you to be my heir. Take over when I’m gone. I’m not going to live forever.”  
  
_What?_ “ _What?!_ ” Tubbo’s eyes snap from the apple to the snake. “You– _what?!_ ”

“I’m getting older, Tubbster,” _Don’t call me that, only Tommy can call me that_ , “And I’ve found that I need an heir. Someone I can trust. Someone who I can rely on to take over this great nation and rule it just as well as I have, perhaps even better. As for your question on what this will do, well.” Schlatt holds the apple like Hamlet held the skull of Yorick, staring at the golden fruit intently. “This will make you stronger. Less weak-willed. Less like you, and more like me.” 

_Less like you, and more like me._ Tubbo wrings his hands together. “I–and I mean this as respectfully as possible–but I think I’m...already strong? I-I mean, I did fight in a whole war against Dream, and–”

“Physical strength means nothing against mental strength, Tubbo. You should know this by now. You may be...relatively strong physically, you’re weak-willed. Weak minded. A yes-man, you would be called. Never one to go against the grain. With this,” he gestures with the apple, “You will be the one calling the shots. You will be the leader I think you have the potential to be.” Schlatt breathes in, and out. “So. Will you take it?”

_I don’t have a choice_ , Tubbo realizes. Schlatt is standing in front of the only exit. There’s nobody around. So, Tubbo takes the fruit. He feels like Eve, in that moment. His teeth sink into the crisp, crunchy fruit, sweet juice dribbling down his chin. The magic seeps into him, sending a shudder down his spine. He swallows the flesh of the fruit, staring at the apple with a feeling that he made the wrong choice. 

“Finish up the apple, it’ll lessen the pain. Then, you can take the rest of the day off.” Schlatt ruffles Tubbo’s hair. 

“Wait– _pain?_ What do you mean by that?” Tubbo demands, feeling ill. 

“You’ll see. Just–finish the apple, that’s an order.” With that, Schlatt turns on his heel, and exits the room. He pauses at the doorway. “Tubbo?”

“Yes, Mr. President?”  
  
“I’m proud of you.”

A thousand mixed feelings bubble in Tubbo’s chest at the words. He feels shocked, but almost... _prideful?_ There’s a warm, almost joyful, feeling all over. He takes another bite of the apple, sitting down behind his desk. _It’ll lessen the pain_. He doesn't know what it means, and he's not sure he wants to find out. Well, too bad. He ate the apple already. Might as well finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, it begins. see you next year...or maybe not
> 
> if you happen to know me irl...no you don't i do NOT exist


End file.
